User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Happy Tree Friends Couples!
(Well, some of us ships the characters ya know... Welcome to once again a top ten list by me, and today we will see me do a top ten of HTF Ships. For this list, i am gonna include the characters that "I SHIP" and honestly... Please don't be mad at me if i didn't include any ship ya like because what if i didn't know ya like that one? Now keep in mind, also those are my opinions, those characters i think works as couples so... I hope we won't fight right? Anyway let's get started!) 10: Flaky X Flippy (Ok, i am pretty sure you people will get mad at me now, because this POPULAR ship of HTF history... Is number ten on my list and it means it is the lowest... First of all, keep in mind I WON'T put this in "Least Favorite Couples" list and i will keep it here, but second:... This IS popular and everybody often keeps talking about it, but come on, it is not bad to like it, it is ok but Flippy do kill Flaky many times... As Fliqpy anyway, and ok maybe not everytime... Still Flaky and Flippy looks cute together, but it is not my number one pick... However, i respect people's opinions for having a high love for it tho, for it is high love with those however, and have been a good ship ever since, both starts with "F" also btw, and Flippy when he is not Fliqpy btw is as friendly and peaceful as Flaky but Flaky should have some more safe boyfriend imo at least but i can't judge this cool ship since it is ok right?...) 9: Giggles X Russell (Well, we don't see this ship much often BUT it happened in three episodes btw so it IS canon, also Russell seems like a romantic pirate to me anyway, but i believe LOD said a fact that sea otters will do something to their females... I mean really it is an animal fact but Giggles is a female chipmunk not a sea otter female, but still who knows how Russell will thinks about his loved ones? I just... Idk i like this ship, but this is not really the best one, but it is not stupid either, imo it works, and Russell trying with romance actually works, i mean really not all pirates are just caring for their treasure and such stuff, Russell sure knows how to treat a girl with respect!) 8: Petunia X Splendid/Petunia X Nutty (If some people think they was the same character in the past, well they do have similiar body styles, even the tails. And Splendid and Petunia are both blue and... Some people thinks they are jerks but i think they are nice characters, Petunia have OCD and she is just freaking born with it, i can't tell Petunia to stop having her disorder, it is ok to have a disorder even if she overreacts with it or not, also Splendid may be selfish for not saving other most of the time but he isn't that mature enough for the job, i believe he got superhero job VERY early when he started to get it, and that is also why he fails everytime ok i think so?... Anyway, well we do also anyway see them together in three episodes, and in "Just Be Claus" Splendid gives her a ring, tho it is her present but hey it looks like they get married right? Heck even the gallery of the episode is joking like that... And ok this is my first time to do two listing parts in same uh part? Well first tie i mean in same part, and Petunia with Nutty? Well Nutty is a squirrel like Splendid, tho he is a regular one... Do i like to see Petunia with squirrels? Well yes! And for sure if ties are cheating or not, i had to put them too duh... I know Petunia is nice and clean and Nutty have his candy disorder and seems not healthy for her but hey both have disorders and gallery of "Take a Hike" is joking that she want Nutty to kiss her, who else remember however that? XD So this Part Eight is listing Petunia X Squirrels and yeah as i say... I had to for sure, i had to make her due to squirrels really good looking is with her...) 7: Nutty X Sniffles (I know BOTH of them are male, and this is one of the ONLY TWO "Guy X Guy" ship i am adding in my list, well it is maybe ok that they like each other this way or idk, we DO see them together anyway in some episodes, i think they are BFFs as well, Nutty is younger as well so Sniffles is like a big brother to Nutty as well. And in "False Alarm" he made Nutty turn better even if it didn't last forever... Still, Sniffles is like the only guy who is nice to Nutty, and idk if Sniffles secretly is annoyed by Nutty or not, Sniffles is voiced by a girl but is male anyway, what makes the ship cute is that they also are opposites! And they still like each other, and yeah they die often for trying to get candy and ants, and they have moments where Sniffles is stupid and Nutty smart, so this is maybe why i like the ship?...) 6: Petunia X Handy (This is canon ship tho, in "I Nub You" they are seen together, i wonder IF that is the first episode in timeline btw which is first time they meet, imo it is their second i guess and "House Warming" is actually their first time, or idk?... Anyway, i don't think they are jerks, Handy doesn't care when anybody gets hurt or heck even dies, but he is just happy that he is alive, and as i said about Petunia, it is just OCD, nothing bad about disorders..... They seem to have a good time together when they was a ship as well, and i could made it higher on the list, but we saw them only so on two episodes together... As a ship, unless "House Warming" counts as one since Handy wanted to save her? Well anyway they are sweet together and i can't complain at all!) 5: Mime X Russell (Yes this IS my other "Guy X Guy" ship, and idk if Russell will think same thing about Mime even if both are male, but hey those Guy Ships can be shipped EVEN IF i mean it as friends right? So friends or closer they are cute together, and Mime is voiced by a girl like Sniffles even if Mime doesn't do much sounds... He HAVE done sometimes tho... And we did see Russell fire Mime in "Mime to Five" yes, and Mime throws the hat in his imaginary trash can, but i thinked they looked cute together for some reason... And i thought i was the only one who liked the ship but BOY more people do ship them? Well i was surprised when i notice some stuff like fanart or YouTube Videos about it, however, Russell and Mime HAVE had some friendship moments, two times actually. "See What Develops" is where Mime makes a balloon for Russell which is looking like a sword, and in "Something Fishy" where they is in a play ya know? Idk why i just love this "Ship" friends or lovers... Whatever, i wish Mime can be Russell's sidekick in some episode, Russell had once Lumpy in treasure hunting, so why not Mime? Also deer and moose are related species, looks like Russell will have another... Ungulate Sidekick? Yeah that is right, they would have those roles if i worked on the show btw!) 4: Flaky X Cuddles (Well, how come i ship them? They seem like a good ship i guess? Flaky is a nervous girl who don't take risks, and meanwhile Cuddles is the opposite! A cool and brave boy who TAKES risks, however, their first time and Flaky's debut appearance and Cuddles' second appearance: "Water You Wading For" i think it is creepy how Flaky laughs at Cuddles death, and Cuddles do force Flaky to do stuff sometimes, well or dare her? "Let It Slide" is where he just push Flaky down on the slide even if she don't want to, but even as we know, they ARE friends and Flaky doesn't hate him, but well... Do i ship them as friends or lovers? Uh... :P Idk? *Shrugs* The important thing is well they are both friends?....) 3: Petunia X Toothy (Ok what? I prefer this over Petunia X Handy? Well my opinion of course, also yes i ship Petunia with both squirrels and both beavers too but ya know, well only somebody know i do think idk Mime works too even if i didn't add him with Petunia on this list, but hey... And well, who knows what girl to be with Toothy? Really what girl? I always thought Petunia was Toothy's girlfriend most likely to TV Series intro where they play together. And are also together in "From Hero to Eternity" where they build a snowman together. Really, Toothy deserves some love too doesn't he? I thought Petunia is his girlfriend and her boyfriend who works the most is Toothy then, so his girlfriend is two years older then him tho but yeah idk why i prefer this more then Petunia X Handy, Toothy needs love, of course his love is a beautiful female skunk... AWESOME! ^^ This is cool ;) And that...) 2: Flaky X Nutty (:O <:) Yeah, i prefer this over Flaky X Flippy... *Silence... Then people boos at me and throws stuff* Ok, i prefer Flaky to hang out with a green squirrel who annoys anybody then Flaky not being anyway with the bear? Flaky is anyway worried and as i said... Deserves somebody who isn't a murderer, one who isn't COULD be Nutty btw... Anybody anyway is that Nutty is like Cuddles... Uh i mean Cuddles and Nutty aren't calm, Cuddles and Nutty aren't calm like Flaky and also Flaky seems maybe worried near Nutty as well but hey i just... I AIN'T afraid to admit i LOVE this ship! But no, i will not say this is any better then Flaky X Flippy, since Nutty doesn't have cool skills like Flippy but still yeah ya know, Flippy and Nutty both are green, and Flippy can be with Flaky IF he isn't evil, well Fliqpy of course is evil and Flippy isn't yeah... Sorry i really love this one i am so sorry so i will probably get blamed for saying this opinion but this is my second favorite ship and this is the best choice for Nutty imo and for Flaky too also of course it is also silly and also silly works?...) And my number 1 couple in HTF history is:... (TAKE a deep guess, yeah uh eh deep guess, very DEEP guess who i didn't only add before...) GIGGLES X CUDDLES! (That is right, this IS also famous and CANON i guess? They are together in "I Nub You" and they are also together in music video "The Carpal Tunnel of Love" and then we should know they gonna be together right? If you don't like this ship... FINE! But i love this ship, this ship is the most best imo! This ship is so cute and they look like they gonna be canon when we see this ship together, they should be canon as well! Really they look iconic together, and they are main characters... One of the four along with Toothy and Lumpy yeah, so anybody else rlly knew i was gonna put this as number one? Well, ya is lucky if ya love this too! This ship must happen or else if Giggles go out with somebody else... Or if Cuddles does it who isn't a nice one they choose then it would go wrong, would go REALLY wrong!) What do you guys think? What is YOUR favorite SHIPS in HTF? Remember guys, remember to respect my opinions and feel free to either do a blog similiar to this... Or can anybody do a top ten in the comments too since nobody else did their top tens on comments before or ships in blog i guess, but as i was saying... Do you agree with my list? Make sure to check more blog listings on "SteveBobMinecraftPants" to check more of my tries to impress people, and bye-bye! Category:Blog posts